sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Thunder the Hedgehog
"I'm not a god or playing god. All this time, I've been playing mobian.." - Puncher when explaining he isn't a god. Thundertonian "Puncher" Hedgehog is a hedgehog/wolf hybrid created by the great creator Julian. His strength, speed, power, and intelligence are mainly based off of his Spiritual Potential . Puncher is also the host of a legendary beast known as an Elemental Wolf. His beast is Yang, the nine tailed werewolf of light. Origins Puncher was created many years ago alongside Cinos and Yui, his siblings. He and Cinos were created while Yui was naturally born. At the same time, the nine tailed wolf of light, Yang, was incarnated from Julian's spirit. Then the beast merged with Puncher's soul, becoming a part of him and a voice in his head. About his name "Puncher" is just his middle name. His real name is Thundertonian, the name came from the project he was created in, Project Thunder. Not much is known about him, though, not even he knows. He suffered from amnesia while escaping to Mobius. The cause is unknown. How he is in the present Puncher had regained all his memories, mastered his powers, has a relationship with Seven Tailed Wolf of Healing host, Fu, and is one of the universe's strongest and most legendary heroes. Attire Puncher wears inhibitor rings on his gloves and speed skates. The speed skates also act as inhibitors, and they also can propel Puncher in the air when he needs an extra boost. Personality Puncher has a kind of neutral and insane personality at the same time. People won't know whether he's dark like Shadow, or goes insane and beats the living hell out of his enemies. So, his is an unpredictable one. Techniques Zeus Cannon: Puncher can extract energy from Heaven and fire an energy wave that's bigger than a planet. Atomic Punch: When Puncher attacks someone while using this move, anything that comes in contact will have their atom structure completely vaporized. Werewolf Bomb: This technique can be used while in Nine-Tailed Light Wolf state. It compresses the beast's werewolf chakra and turns it into a deadly bomb that evaporates anything. As long as the 8:2 Positive/Negative energy ratio is maintained and balanced, this move will be very effective. Universal Devastation: This move destroys a universe by being sucked into a powerful and universe-wide black hole. Werewolf's Rage: This sends Puncher into a crazed and angered state when he becomes very upset or becomes under stress. He becomes more powerful but it's harder for him to keep himself under control. Extending Arms: ''Puncher has the ability to stretch his arms like the Werehog. This allows him to reach places a normal person can't usually reach, and it can be used to tie up a person like it's a rope. ''Hurricane Attack This is a storm type technique that uses Puncher's Storm Type energy and releases it as a powerful hurricane. The Beast inside Like stated earlier, Puncher has a beast called an Elemental Wolf sealed inside of him. The Elemental Wolves are differentiated by their number of tails and their elements, from One-Tail of Earth to Nine-Tails of Light. Puncher, of course, has the Nine-Tailed Wolf of Light, Yang, sealed inside of him. Yang was the only known beast to take on other gigantic beings, and even the Ten-Tails of All Elements. The tails represent one element each. Spiritual Potential No longer infinity, now the power of the spirit and the soul. Spiritual Potential depends on the fighter's power of will, honor, and hope. The greater these are, the greater the Spiritual Potential is. It's max level is 100, and Puncher's level is 25. Weaknesses Just because he's very powerful, doesn't mean he has no negative effects. Having infinite strength, speed, power and intelligence isn't that exciting, he actually tends to not use his powers effectively. Plus when he's switched to his instincts, he doesn't even think when it comes to strategy, he just runs in and whatever enemy is in sight gets teared apart. He's even prone to visions that can leave him vulnerable to attack. That's right, his endurance has a level of infinity as well. He can still be damaged. He wears 6 inhibitors, 4 inhibitors are the rings he wears on his gloves and speed skates, and the other 2 are the speed skates themselves. They restrict his access to the max level infinite abilities. Removing them causes him to have access to his max level infinite powers but it will leave him powerless and completely vulnerable for a long while. Sometimes Yang can get in a bad mood and won't cooperate with Puncher, and sometimes this can happen at the worst times. Plus sometimes he's easily bored and just walks away from a fight. Causing him to receive a powerful sneak attack and get knocked back far away, probably with no scratches but now in a pissed off mood. Plus, sometimes he's way too merciful when an enemy deserves to die. He'd sacrifice his own life for the people he cares about. Leaving him to a point that the enemy has the chance to strike. He's not very good in very cold and very hot regions, meaning exceeding at least 180 degrees in heat and -180 degress in cold is a problem for him. Plus he can be immobilized by Sand, Lava (hardened), Ice, or Water. Cytex Serum The most dangerous chemical in the universe, it's very dangerous to Puncher. Cytex serum can only be found in heaven and hell and it is created by Julian's assistants that turned against him and make attempts to kill Puncher (even try to kill Cinos). The only known person to have the antidote is Puncher's sister, Yui. Her body emits an anti-Cytex chemical that kills the serum's negative effects. If she isn't around, it can be very dangerous to Puncher, leaving him severely weak, and could even kill him. Cytex serum in short, is Puncher's deadliest Kryptonite. What does he do when he isn't fighting? Puncher, when he isn't in any major universe-threatening battles, is a teacher at a famous martial arts academy. He teaches his students the ways of using martial arts as a way to defend yourself from attackers. Don't worry, he doesn't break anyone's spines when demonstrating the moves. Weapons Puncher is an expert in the arts of gun and swords. He has two golden revolvers that sit on his hidden holsters, and a golden star saber that has a mind and body of it's own. It's name is Litnos. Quotes ''"You're gonna pay for my food, because you destroyed it!" ''When pissed about his food being destroyed by an enemy. "''Having levels of infinity can be really boring sometimes. Where's the thrill in a fight?" ''When talking about his level of infinity. ''"I'm gonna go wild!!!" ''When using Yang's Werewolf Chakra. ''"I appreciate your concern about my safety." ''When an ally/friend tries to help him. ''"The Nine-Tailed Wolf isn't just inside me, I AM the Nine-Tailed Wolf!" ''When explaining his Tailed Werewolf Transformation "''Am I the only host? No, there are others." ''When asked about being a Tailed Werewolf host. ''"There are too many girls for me to choose from. It's tough to make a choice." ''When he was asked about having any other crushes. ''"Sometimes I am my true enemy..." ''When looking into himself. "Never.....EVER.......call my friends worthless....." When an enemy calls his allies scum or weak. Category:Hedgehog Category:Male Category:Dangerous Category:Good